


Sampu

by chineeeta21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Business, Childhood Sweethearts, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chineeeta21/pseuds/chineeeta21
Summary: Sabi nila, isa sa bawat isang libong tao sa mundo mahahanap mo ang tao na para sayo. Para kay Jongin napakaswerte niya, dahil hindi na niya kailangan pang halughugin ang buong kalawakan dahil sa pagitan ng umaga at gabi, natagpuan na niya, isang tao na di niya inakalang mamahalin niya hanggang sa pagtanda, hanggang sa huling hininga at pagpikit ng kanyang mga mata.





	Sampu

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a fic this long (I'm proud of myself huhuhu) 
> 
> I wrote this fic in preparation for my upcoming tagalog fic fest entries (2 fic fest! Kill me now T.T)
> 
> I'm a die hard KaiSoo shipper. Sila yung rason bakit ako nahilig sa fanfictions and I so love them both, so this is for them.
> 
> I'm also a huge fan of the movie Kita Kita, dun inspired yung concept ng fic na'to.
> 
> Please feel free to correct any grammatical errors and typo's.
> 
> Feeling author lang po ako. Mema lang XD
> 
> Sana magustuhan niyo *cross finger*

**Isa**

 

 

Sabi nila, isa sa bawat isang libong tao sa mundo mahahanap mo ang tao na para sayo. Para kay Jongin napakaswerte niya, dahil hindi na niya kailangan pang halughugin ang buong kalawakan dahil sa pagitan ng umaga at gabi, natagpuan na niya, isang tao na di niya inakalang mamahalin niya hanggang sa pagtanda, hanggang sa huling hininga at pagpikit ng kanyang mga mata.

Do Kyungsoo. Kahit simpleng pagbanggit lang ng pangalan nito, nagbabaliw na ang kanyang puso.

Malinaw pa sa kanyang gunita ang una nilang pagkikita.

 

 

 

 

_Isang dapithapon…_

_“Pre, alam mo ba may bagong lipat jan sa tapat sabi ni Nanay. Mga taga Manila, kakarating lang kanina” bungad kay Jongin ng kanyang kaibigang si Jongdae._

_“Aling tekla, isang boy bawang nga po” tawag ni Jongin sa may-ari tindahan_

_“Talaga ba? Bakit daw lumipat dito sa probinsya?” baling ni Jongin sa kaibigan habang ngumangata ng paborito niyang boy bawang_

_“Ewan. Pero pre, ang cute nung anak nilang lalaki” nakangiting sabi ni Jongdae habang kumakain ng boy bawang_

_“Nakita namin nila Chanyeol kanina dumaan sa may bilyaran” may pagmamalaki sa boses nito_

_“Type mo naman? May Minmin ka na. Susumbong kita” asar ni Jongin kay Jongdae._

_Alam na alam ni Jongin ang kaninaan ng kaibigan, si Minseok ang boyfriend nito._

_“Gago” binatukan ni Jongdae si Jongin “Pag sinabing cute type agad? Loyal ako kay Minmin ko no. Mahal ko yun eh” Sumipsip si Jongin ng softdrinks na nasa plastic habang patuloy na nagsasalita ang kaibigan._

_“Cute siya at bagay kayo” Naibuga ni Jongin ang iniinum_

_“Ano?”_

_“Basta nung nakita ko siya ikaw agad ang naisip ko kasi bagay kayo” mapaglaro ang mga ngiti ni Jongdae_

_“Nababaliw ka na” tugon ni Jongin sa tudyo ng kaibigan_

 

 

_"_ _Aling tekla, pabili nga po ng suka” agad na napalingon si Jongin at Jongdae sa bagong dating._

_Kung kanina naibuga ni Jongin iniinum, ngayon naman literal na napanganga siya. Sa nag-aagawang liwanag at dilim ng paligid, mas malinaw pa sa sikat ng araw ang mukha ng estranghero. Makinis at maputi ang balat nito, malaki ang mata na bumagay sa korte ng mukha, makapal ang kilay at…at ang pinakagusto niya sa lahat …. ang hugis puso nitong mga labi. Parang nalagutan siya ng hininga nang ngumiti ito sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongdae. Mabilis pa sa alas kwatro, nawala sa tabi niya si Jongdae._

_“Hi. Kayo yung bagong lipat diba? Jongdae nga pala” pakilala ng kaibigan sa estranghero_

_“Ah—Oo. Kyungsoo ang pangalan ko” tipid itong ngumiti Hinila ni Jongdae si Jongin para magpakilala sa taong kanina lang laman ng usapan nilang dalawa._

_“Jo-Jongin” nauutal na sabi ni Jongin, namumula ang mukha at isang kamay sa likod ng batok_

_“Ikinagagalak kitang makilala, Jongin” sumilay ang matamis na ngiti ni Kyungsoo na para kay Jongin ay nagbigay ng liwanag sa paparating na gabi. Naglapat ang kanilang mga palad._

 

_dugdug…dugdug…dugdug…_

 

 

_Isa at unang taong nagpabilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso, si Do Kyungsoo._

 

 

**Dalawa**

 

 

“Dalawang piraso ng rosas para sa ngiti mong wagas” masayang bungad ni Jongin sa kasintahan

“Hindi ka ba nagsasawa sa linya mong yan?” irap ni Kyungsoo, datapwat tinanggap pa rin ang mga rosas sabay ngiti at halik sa pisngi ng kasintahan

“Hinding hindi ako magsasawa sayo, Soo. At lalong lalong hindi ako magsasawa na pangitiin ka” mata sa matang sabi ni Jongin sa kasintahan at hinalikan ito sa noo “mahal na mahal kita higit pa sa buhay ko, Soo”

“Mahal na mahal din kita Jongin, higit pa sa akala mo”

Paano nga ba sila humantong sa ganito?

 

 

 

 

_“Pre, tara basketball” anyaya ng mga kaibigan kay Jongin_

_“Ge. Paalam lang ako kay nanay”_

_Hapon nun kagagaling lang ni Jongin sa paaralan nang mamataan ang mga kaibigan sa tapat ng bahay nila. Sina Yixing, Sehun at Jongdae ang mga naging kakosa niya sa lugar nila. Nakasuot ang mga ito ng jersey at rubber shoes handa na para maglaro._

_“Kami ni Sehun tapos kayo ni Jongdae” mungkahi ni Yixing nang makapasok sila sa court_

_“Ge. Anong parusa sa talo?” nagngiting aso si Jongdae na agad namang binatukan ni Jongin_

_“Magaling ka ba?  Ha? Paano kapag natalo tayo?” hindi naman sa wala siyang tiwala kay Jongdae, sadyang magaling lang si Yixing at Sehun lamang pa na mas matangkad ang dalawa_

_“Aray” kunwaring hawak ni Jongdae sa puso niya “Wala ka bang tiwala sakin brad?” kunwaring maiiyak na ito_

_“Wala”_

_“To naman. Para namang wala tayong pinagsamahan. Ganito nalang, mag uutos ang nanalo dun sa talo ng kahit ano. Usapang lalaki walang tatanggi” duro ni Jongdae sa mga kasama_

_“O siya sige. Simulan na natin” binato ni Sehun ang bola kay Jongin_

_Ginawa ni Jongin ang lahat pero humantong pa rin sa inaasahan ang nangyare. Natalo sila ni Jongdae._

_“Paano ba yan? Talo kayo” hingal na sabi ni Yixing habang umiinom ng gatorade_

_“Pre, yung crush mo oh” biglang tapik ni Jongdae kay Jongin habang tinuturo ang bandang gilid ng court_

_dugdug…dugdug…dugdug…_

_Nagkakarera na naman ang tibok ng kanyang puso._

_Sa gilid ng court, sa may bench, si Kyungsoo, nakaupo habang nagbabasa. Masyado itong nakatutok sa binabasa, hindi alintana ang mga tao sa paligid._

_Napangiti si Jongin._

_“Ang cute niya no? Kaya crush na crush siya ng kaibigan natin eh” inakbayan ni Jongdae si Jongin saka tinapik sa balikat “pormahan mo na kasi”_

_“Gago. Nakakahiya” sinamaan ni Jongin ng tingin ang kaibigan_

_“Aha! Alam ko na ipapagawa ko sayo hyung” biglang agaw atensiyon ni Sehun, kinabahan si Jongin sa klase ng ngiti ng nakababata_

_“Mukhang magkakasundo tayo niyan” nag apir sina Jongdae at Sehun_

_Mukha din atang mapapasubo si Jongin._

_“Yixing-hyung pumitas ka nga ng bulaklak jan sa gilid mo” utos ni Sehun kay Yixing_

_“Inuutusan mo ako?” nakataas ang kilay ni Yixing_

_“Dali na kasi hyung. Masaya to pramith” mukhang nag eenjoy si Sehun sa naisip dahil nabulol ito_

_Pumitas si Yixing ng dalawang rosas na kulay pula sabay abot kay Sehun_

_“Jongin-hyung. Ibigay mo to sa crush mo” ang ngiting ngiti na si Sehun sabay abot ng dalawang rosas kay Jongin_

_“Tangina niyo! Ano sasabihin ko?” bwelta ni Jongin_

_“Ikaw na bahala dun basta ang misyon mo ay ma-iabot ito Kyungsoo. Chance mo na to pre” biglang siko ni Jongdae sa tabi ni Jongin_

_“Gawin mo na Nogs. Usapang lalaki. Talo kayo” si Yixing habang nagtitipa sa cellphone nito_

_Walang nagawa si Jongin kundi ang sumunod. Kilala niya ang mga kaibigan. Kapag hindi siya sumunod baka ang mga ito na mismo ang hihila sa kanya papunta kay Kyungsoo._

 

 

_Malakas ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib habang papalapit sa taong gusto. Nanginginig ang kamay na may hawak na rosas._

_Nagtatalo ang kanyang isip sa kung ano ang sasabihin kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa dalawang hakbang nalang ang layo niya mula rito._

_Nang maramdaman ang taong papalapit, nag angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Nagtatanong ang mga mata nito._

_“Dalawang piraso ng rosas para sa ngiti mong wagas” kasabay ng pag abot ni Jongin ng dalawang rosas ay ang pagtulo ng butil ng pawis mula sa noo niya dala ng kaba. Hindi niya namalayan na nasabi niya pala ang paboritong linya ng tula na pinag aralan nila sa paaralan._

_Hindi alintana ang kabang nadarama, ngumiti si Jongin ng matamis. Baka tama nga si Jongdae, ito na ang pagkakataon niya._

_“Hmmmm. Salamat, Jongin” ngumiti sa Kyungsoo kay Jongin sabay kuha ng rosas sa mga kamay nito_

_Inamoy ni Kyungsoo ang mga bulaklak saka ngumiti pabalik. Ngiting matamis._

_Napatingin si Jongin sa hugis pusong mga labi._

 

 

_dugdug...dugdug…dugdug_

 

 

_Nakakahalina ang ngiting wagas na mas maganda pa sa mga rosas._

 

 

**Tatlo**

 

 

“Tatlong salita lang, Soo. Alam mo yan” maktol ni Jongin sa kasintahan

“Dali na kasi honeybunch, pretty please. Pumayag ka na. Sama na tayo kela Chan sa Palawan, miss ko na si Baekhyun eh” naka-pout na pakiusap ni Kyungsoo

“Bakit ang hirap sayong sabihin yung tatlong salitang yun. Hindi mo na ba ako mahal cupcake?” nakataas ang kilay ni Jongin

“Pumayag ka muna” nakangising tugon ni Kyungsoo, hila hila ang braso ni Jongin

Napabuntong hininga si Jongin. Ano pa ba ang magagawa niya? Mahal niya eh

“Oo na. Kung hindi lang kita mahal eh” hinila ni Jongin papalapit ang kasintahan, hinawakan ang namumulang pisngi nito

“Yehey!I love you” Halik sa noo

“I love you” halik sa pisngi

“I love you” halik sa ilong

“Sobrang mahal kita” halik ni Kyungsoo sa labi ni Jongin

“Ang dami naman nun” pinisil ni Jongin ang magkabilaang pisngi ni Kyungsoo sabay smack sa labi nito

“Para magsawa ka sa pagmamahal na kaya kong ibigay. Tatlong salita, I love you. Mahal kita Jongin” pinagdikit ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga noo habang nakapikit ang mga mata.

At naalala ni Jongin ang una nilang I love you…

 

 

 

 

_“Jongin! Halika na! Papalubog na ang araw” sigaw ni Kyungsoo mula sa labas ng bahay nila Jongin_

_“Soo, teka lang. Eto na” nagmamadaling isuot ni Jongin ang kanyang tshirt_

_Tatlong buwan na din simula nung dumating ang pamilya nila Kyungsoo sa bayan ng Maharlika. Sa unang dalawang buwan, nakontento si Jongin sa lihim na pagsulyap at pagtingin sa taong mahal, pero sa huling isang buwan, gawa na din ng mga mabubuting kaibigan, mas napalapit siya kay Kyungsoo._

_Naging magkasama sila papasok at pauwi galing eskwela. Madalas na din tumatambay si Jongin sa tindahan ni Aling Tekla kapag nagawi dun si Kyungsoo._

_Kaibigan na ni Kyungsoo ang mga kakosa ni Jongin, madalas silang magkakasamang magbabarkada pero para kay Jongin mas gusto niya na silang dalawa lang ni Kyungsoo._

_Isa sa mga nakagawian nila Jongin at Kyungsoo ay ang panoorin ang paglubog na araw mula sa burol na di kalayuan. Araw-araw, ipinagpapasalamat ni Jongin ang pareho nilang pagkahilig sa ganitong gawi dahil sa pamamagitan nito mas napapalapit siya kay Kyungsoo._

_“Soo, anong iniisip mo?” tanong ni Jongin, direktang nakatingin sa mukha ni Kyungsoo na naliliwanagan ng konting sikat ng papalubog na araw._

_“Hinihiling ko na sana bumalik ang lahat sa dati, na sana bumalik yung buhay ko sa dati” tipid na ngiting tugon ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin_

_Nanlumo si Jongin. Malinaw sa isip ni Jongin na gusto ni Kyungsoo, ibalik ang dating buhay --- ang buhay na iniwan nito sa Manila._

_“Hindi ka ba masaya dito, Soo?” sa kabila man ng sakit, sa pagmamahal si Jongin kumakapit. Hinihiling niya na sana siya ang magiging dahilan para manatili si Kyungsoo._

_“Hindi naman sa ganun Jongin. Masaya ako kasi nakilala ko kayo, nakilala kita. Pero hindi mo maaalis sa aking isipin ang dati kong buhay dahil ibang iba iyon sa kung anong meron ako ngayon” nakayuko lang si Kyungsoo habang pinaglalaruan ang kamay_

_Marangyang buhay. Iyon ang meron sa pamilya ni Kyungsoo sa Manila na wala sa Maharlika. Sa panahong magkasama sila, naikwento ni Kyungsoo ang dahilan ng paglipat nila ng tirahan, nalugi ang kompanyang pinagtatrabahuhan ng kanyang mga magulang._

_“Paano ako, Soo?” hindi inaasahan ni Jongin ang mga salitang lumabas sa kanyang bibig, at alam niya na huli na para bawiin iyon_

_“Anong ibig mong sabihin Jongin?” naguguluhang tanong ni Kyungsoo_

_Gamit ang lahat ang lakas ng loob na inipon ni Jongin nitong mga nakaraang buwan, napag isip isip niya na ito na ang tamang panahon para magtapat. Ilang araw na din siyang binabagabag ng puso niya, ayaw niyang maging huli ang lahat para sa kanila ni Kyungsoo._

_Pinagdaop ni Jongin ang kamay nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Tinitigan niya sa Kyungsoo sa mata, gusto niyang mabasa ni Kyungsoo ang totoong nadarama._

 

_dugdug…dugdug…dugdug…_

_“Kyungsoo, Mahal kita” kasabay ng paglakas ng tibok ng kanyang puso, gumaan ang kaloob-looban ni Jongin dahil nasabi na niya ang tatlong salitang matagal ng tinatago_

_“Jongin…” tanging pangalan lang ni Jongin ang nasambit ng gulat pa ding si Kyungsoo_

_Parang binagsakan ng langit si Jongin. Bakit ba hindi niya naisip na sa pagtatapat niya, maaring hindi sila pareho ng nararamdaman, maari siya nitong layuan._

_“Ah-eh,wag mo ng pansinin yun, Soo. Hindi mo naman ako kailangang mahalin pabalik eh. Sapat na yung masabi ko sayo yung totoo” tumayo si Jongin at tumalikod para itago ang pagpatak ng kanyang luha “halika na, gabi na uwi na tayo” sabay lakad ng tatlong hakbang papalayo sa taong unang inalayan niya nga kanyang puso._

_Dalawang braso ang yumakap kay Jongin mula sa likod na nagpatigil sa kanya._

_“I love you. Mahal din kita Jongin” ang humihikbing si Kyungsoo_

_“Soo…” hindi makapaniwala si Jongin sa narinig, hinarap niya sa Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang luha sa mapupulang pisngi nito_

_“Mahal din kita, ayan nasabi ko na” ngumiti si Kyungsoo kay Jongin_

_“Ang saya ko, Soo! Ang saya ko dahil mahal mo din ako” mahigpit na niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at inikot ito “Hinding hindi ka magsisisi, Soo. Pangako”_

_Sa pagsapit ng dilim nailabas ang damdaming kinikimkim. Iyon na ata ang pinakamasarap na salitang narinig ni Jongin sa tanang buhay niya._

_Tatlong salita._

_“Mahal din kita”_

 

**Apat**

 

 

**“** Happy 4th year anniversary my baby poochie!” masayang sigaw ni Jongin pagpasok sa kwarto nila

“Nubayan Nogs. Pinuyat mo ako kagabi tapos ang gaga aga mo nambubulabog” naalimpungatang sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay talukbong ulit nga kumot

“Hey, gising na baby ko. May date pa tayo” hila hila ni Jongin ang kasintahan

“Argh! Eto na, eto na. Teka, Ano yan?” takang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Paano ba naman kasi imbes na cake o bulaklak, apat na mangga ang dala ni Jongin.

“Baka lang kasi naglilihi ka na?” tipid na ngiti ni Jongin sabay kamot sa batok nito

“Hindi ako babae. Gago!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo sabay bato ng unan sa kasintahan, sapol sa mukha

Tumawa si Jongin.

“Pero seriously, naalala mo ba?” biglang tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo

Napangiti si Kyungsoo dahil,oo, naalala niya.

 

 

 

 

_Isang gabi. isang mahinang katok ang pumukaw sa tahimik na paghahapunan ng pamilya Do._

_“Nak, may inaasahan ka bang bisita?” tanong ng nanay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang nagsasalin ng sabaw sa mangkok_

_“Wala naman Ma. Ako na po magbubukas” boluntaryo ni Kyungsoo_

_Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang mamataan ang taong nasa harap ng kanilang bahay pagkabukas ng pinto._

_“Jongin! Anong ginagawa mo dito?” mahina niyang tanong_

_“Gusto lang sana kitang dalawin, kung okay lang?” si Jongin_

_“Anak, sino yan?” naagaw ang atensiyon nilang dalawa sa nagsalitang si Mrs Do sa likod ni Kyungsoo “Oh, Jongin ikaw pala yan? Anong ginagawa mo dito?” ngumiti si Mrs Do kay Jongin_

_“Magandang gabi po. Aakyat mo sana ako ng li---” nahihiyang tugon ni Jongin na agad namang tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig_

_“Ano kamo?” naguguluhang tanong ni Mrs Do_

_“Wag mo ng intindihin si Jongin, Ma. Una na po kayo sa loob. Susunod nalang po kami” pilit na ngiti ang iginawad ni Kyungsoo sa ina._

_“Oh siya. Jongin, dito ka na mag-hapunan. Sumunod agad kayo lalamig na yung sabaw” si Mrs Do sabay talikod para bumalik sa kusina._

_“Nababaliw ka na ba? Bat mo sinabi yun?” bwelta ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin nang sila nalang dalawa sa labas ng bahay_

_“Totoo yun Soo. Aakyat ako ng ligaw at magpapaalam ako sa mga magulang mo” seryosong tugon ni Jongin_

_“Teka nga. At bakit mo gagawin yun ha? Paano kapag hindi sila pumayag?”_

_“Kasi mahal kita. At gusto ko na maging akin ka na” mahinang sigaw ni Jongin, napasabunot na ito sa kanyang buhok “Soo, kahit mahal natin ang isa’t isa alam nating pareho na hindi tayo legal. Kahit gaano ko kagustong isigaw sa buong mundo na mahal kita, hindi pwede dahil nagmamahalan tayo ng patago. Wala kang gagawin, Soo. Ako na ang bahala sa lahat. Ang gusto ko lang ay humawak ka sa kamay ko, kumapit ka sakin dahil ikaw ang lakas ko” pagsusumamo ni Jongin_

_“Jongin….” naluluhang sagot ni Kyungsoo_

_Inabot ni Jongin ang kamay sa isa._

_“Hahawakan mo ba ang kamay ko, Soo? Magiging lakas ba kita sa laban na to?” umaapaw ang galak na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo sa mga oras na yun. Sa lahat ng sinabi ni Jongin, nasisiguro siyang totoo ang nararamdaman nito para sa kanya at handa siya nitong ipaglaban sa kahit anumang paraan._

_Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at inabot ang kamay kay Jongin._

_“Mahal kita” mahinang bulong ni Jongin_

_“Ako din. Mahal kita” nakangiting tugon ni Kyungsoo_

_“Teka. May nakalimutan ako” kinuha ni Jongin mula sa likod ang dala nitong basket_

_“Ano yan?”_

_“Mangga. Alam ko kasi mahilig si Tito sa mangga kaya nagdala na ako. Kaso apat pa lang ang hinog eh” napakamot si Jongin sa batok_

_“Ikaw talaga, nag abala ka pa” pisil ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi ni Jongin_

_Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang lamig ng kamay ni Jongin habang pumapasok sila sa kusina ng bahay ng mga Do._

_“Kinakabahan ka ba?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin_

_“Sobra, Soo” halos hindi na maipinta ang mukha ni Jongin_

_Napangiti si Kyungsoo pero hindi niya maitatanggi ang kaba din niya para sa sarili at para sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin._

_Agad namang nagbitaw ng kamay si Kyungsoo at Jongin pagkapasok ng kusina._

_“Magandang gabi po Tita” baling ni Jongin kay Mrs Do “Tito” harap naman ni Jongin kay Mr Do_

_“O Jongin,sumabay ka ng kumain sa amin. Sakto kakasimula palang namin. Anak ikuha mo ng plato ang kaibigan mo” utos ni Mrs Do kay Kyungsoo na agad namang sinunod nito_

_“Siyanga po pala. Galing po kasi si papa sa burol para kumuha ng mangga. Nagdala po ako para sa inyo” sabay abot ng isang basket na may apat na mangga ni Jongin kay Mrs Do_

_“Naku. Napaka maalalahanin mo namang bata ka. Salamat Jongin” si Mrs. Do_

_“Kumain na tayo” seryosong sabi ni Mr Do_

_Halos hindi malunok ni Kyungsoo ang pagkaing nakahain dahil sa kaba sa maaring reaksyon ng kanyang mga magulang sa gagawin ni Jongin. Ramdam din niya ang pagkabalisa ng katabing si Jongin._

_Strikto ang kanyang ama at naiintindihan niya iyon dahil nag iisang anak lang siya._

_Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng mesa na parang kumukuha ito ng lakas ng loob._

_“Tita, tito may sasabihin po sana ako sa inyo” simula ni Jongin, halata ang kaba sa boses nito at ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang paghigpit ng hawak nito sa kamay niya_

_“Ano yun?” si Mr Do, seryoso ang mukha nito na parang nababasa ang isip ng binata_

_“Pu-pwede ko po bang ligawan si Soo?” kinakabahang tanong ni Jongin_

_Napabuga ng iniinum na tubig si Mr Do habang nabilaukan naman sa kinakain si Mrs Do_

_“Ma, tubig” sabay abot ni Kyungsoo ng tubig sa ina_

_“Jongin” striktong tawag ni Mr Do kay Jongin_

_“Po?” mejo nauutal namang sagot ni Jongin_

_“Mahal mo ba ang anak ko?”_

_“Opo. Mahal ko si Kyungsoo” siguradong tugon ni Jongin dahil alam niya na sa buong buhay niya ngayon lang siya naging sigurado. Kay Kyungsoo lang_

_Tango ang naging tugon ni Mr Do habang sumilay naman ang munting ngiti sa labi ni Mrs Do._

_“Kumain na ulit tayo. Masamang pinaghihintay ang pagkain” nakangiti pa din si Mrs Do_

_At sa wakas nakahinga si Kyungsoo at Jongin._

 

 

**Lima**

 

 

“Bucket list no 5, maglagay ng love lock na may nakasulat na (Kyungsoo <3 Jongin) sa may simbahan. Huh?” tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo sa nabasa at lumingon sa boyfriend na ngayon ay nakangisi “Ayan ka na naman” ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pagyakap sa kanya ni Jongin mula sa likod.

“Ano na naman?” natatawang sagot ni Jongin habang hinahalikan ang leeg ni Kyungsoo

“Duh? Corny!” rolyo ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mata, hindi maitago ang munting ngiti sa kilig at kiliti na dala ng halik

“Masama bang magpakasweet sa boyfriend ko?” ang kaninang halik sa leeg ay bumaba sa balikat ni Kyungsoo

“Anong sweet dun? Gago. Ano tayo highschool?” sabay palo ni Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin na unti unting bumababa papunta sa kanyang hita “kamay mo putulin ko yan!”

Isang halakhak ang naging tugon ni Jongin pero hindi pa din tumitigil sa pagawad ng munting halik sa katawan ng boyfriend.

“Magtigil ka Kim Jongin. May trabaho tayo bukas” sinamaan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Jongin kahit alam niya na sa ganitong sitwasyon siya pa rin ang talo, laging siya ang talo. Ikaw ba naman kasi ang magkaroon ng hot boyfriend na isang Kim Jongin.

“Please babe” si Jongin sabay pout

“Fine” pagsuko ni Kyungsoo “Isang round lang” sabay ngisi dahil alam niyang kokontra ang isa

“Lima”

“Dalawa” alma ni Kyungsoo

“Apat” si Jongin, nakapout pa rin

“Tatlo. Take it or-----” hindi na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin dahil dinamba na siya ng halik ng kasintahan, napangiti si Kyungsoo dahil magiging mahaba na naman ang kanilang gabi.

 

 

 

 

_Mga Hiling_

_1.Makita ka sa umaga, sa unang pagdilat ng aking mga mata_

_2.Makasama ka sa gabi, sa pagtulog ikaw ang katabi_

_3.Laging magkahawak kamay, hindi maghihiwalay_

_4.Kasama ka sa bawat luha, sa bawat saya._

_5._

_“Soo, ano yung panglima?” tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay tutok na tutok ang mata sa papalubog na araw, dating gawi nilang dalawa._

_“Sikreto yun Nini” ngumiti ng Kyungsoo ng bahagya saka itinuon ang atensiyon sa mga damo sa paligid_

_“Ano nga Soo? Diba sabi ko tutuparin natin lahat ng ‘to na magkasama? Sasamahan kita sa bawat gabi at umaga. Gagawin ko ang mga bagay na makakapagpasaya sayo, gagawin ko lahat ng gusto mo” nilapit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanya at isinandal ito sa kanyang dibdib “Naririnig mo ba, Soo?” bulong niya_

_“Pareho lang tayo Jongin” sagot ng isa_

_Napangiti si Jongin dahil sa ilang libong tao ang pwede niyang mahalin nahulog siya sa taong kayang sabayan ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Parang ritmo, parang musika ang tibok ng puso nilang dalawa._

_“Gusto mo bang malaman yung pang-lima?” basag ni Kyungsoo sa katahimikan_

_“Hmmm” humigpit ang yakap ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo dahil ramdam niya ang panginginig nito dahil madilim na, malamig ang gabi_

_“Ikaw” hinarap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin_

_“Ako?” nagtatanong ang mga mata ni Jongin_

_“Walang silbi ang lahat ng hiling sa mundo kung hindi ikaw ang kasama kong tuparin yun Jongin” hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin. Ang munting ilaw sa kabahayan sa di kalayuan ang nagsisilbi nilang liwanag sa gabi, kita niya ang ningning sa mga mata nito na nagsasabing sobrang mahal siya nito “Hindi ko alam kung ano ang nagawa ko sa dati kong buhay at ibinigay ka niya sakin, ang swerte ko sayo” mahinang tumawa si Kyungsoo_

_“Soo, mas maswerte ako sayo. Mabait, maalaga, mapagmahal at higit sa lahat marunong magluto, hindi na ako magugutom buong buhay ko hehe” ngising tugon ni Jongin_

_“Napaka mo talaga” sabay kurot ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi ni Jongin_

_“Soo..’ tawag ni Jongin sa mahinang boses. Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Madalas naman tinatawag ni Jongin ang kanyang pangalan pero sa pagkakataong ito kakaiba, puno ng pagmamahal “Pwede ba kitang halikan?” namumulang tanong ni Jongin_

_Bahagyang natawa ni Kyungsoo. Sa limang buwan nilang magkakilala at sa dalawang buwan nilang magkasintahan hindi pa nila nagagawa ang bagay na iyon. Alam niyang malaki ang respeto sa kanya ni Jongin at alam niya sa sarili niyang hinihintay siya nitong maging handa._

_Isang tango ang naging tugon ni Kyungsoo._

_Unting unti inilapit ni Jongin ang mukha kay Kyungsoo, hawak ang pisngi nito. Matagal na niya itong gustong gawin dahil talaga nga namang nakakaakit ng korteng puso nitong mga labi na ngayon sa wakas matitikman na niya, maaangkin._

_Nagliliparang paru-paro sa tiyan, nagliliwanag na paligid, at nagkakarerang tibok ng puso --- mga bagay na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo nang maglapat ang labi nilang dalawa. Malambot at mainit ang labi ni Jongin. Sa bawat paggalaw ay siyang unti unti niyang pagkalunod, nakakalunod ang halik, ang pagmamahal ni Jongin, isang trahedya na ayaw niyang maligtas kahit habang buhay pa._

_Sa halikan nilang dalawa naging sigurado si Jongin. Parang sasabog na ang kanyang puso sa sobrang pagmamahal. Sa tanang buhay niya ngayon lang siya nagmahal ng ganito at hindi niya inakala na may mas ihihigit pa._

_“Mahal kita, Soo. Sobra sobra” mabilis ang paghinga ni Jongin_

_“Ako din Nini. Ako din” at sa pangalawang pagkakataon, si Kyungsoo ang naglapat sa mga labi nilang dalawa_

_Saksi ang buwan sa dalawang pusong nagmamahalan._

 

 

**Anim**

 

 

“I’m home!” sigaw ni Jongin pagkapasok sa kabahayan

“Babe? Sakto kakatapos ko lang magluto” si Kyungsoo mula sa kusina

“Hi babe, I miss you” sabay yakap ni Jongin sa kasintahan

“Nagkita tayo kaninang umaga Jongin”

“Alam ko. Kahit naman katabi lang kita miss pa din kita eh” sinandal ni Jongin ang baba sa balikat ni Kyungsoo

“Teka. Ano yang dala mo?” si Kyungsoo nang mapansing may dalang supot si Jongin

“Beer” ngising tugon ni Jongin

“At bakit may dala kang beer sa bahay Kim Jongin?” ayaw na ayaw ni Kyungsoo ng alak sa bahay dahil hangga’t may alak may balak si Jongin.

“Chill babe. Okay? Mag iinuman lang tayo, unless may binabalak kang masama sa akin” mas lumaki ang ngisi ni Jongin

Sinipa ni Kyungsoo ang binti ng lalaking mahal, mahina lang sapat para di ito masaktan.

“Promise babe, alak lang walang balak” sabay halik sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo “Kahit alam ko naman na gusto mo din yung balak” natatawang humiwalay si Jongin kay Kyungsoo para umakyat sa taas at magbihis

“Tsk. Fine. Beer after dinner then” pinagpatuloy ni Kyungsoo ang paghahanda sa mesa para sa hapunan

“Yes! Laters babe. I love you” Jongin winks

“I love you more” Kyungsoo smiles

 

 

 

 

_“Soo, labas naman tayo oh. Miss na kita eh” pagmamakaawa ni Jongin_

_“Jongin, hindi pwede eh mag aaral kasi ako” hindi makatingin si Kyungsoo sa mata ng isa_

_“Sabay nalang tayo mag aral, Soo” puno ng pag asa ang boses ni Jongin na sana pumayag itong makasama siya_

_“Hindi pwede Jongin” kagat ni Kyungsoo ang pang ibabang labi nito_

_“Bakit Soo? May problema ba tayo? Bakit mo ako iniiwasan?” hindi napigil ni Jongin ang sakit sa kanyang boses._

_“Hindi kita iniiwasan Jongin, marami lang akong iniisip. Saka na tayo mag-usap” sabay talikod ni Kyungsoo para pumasok sa bahay._

_May mali. Alam ni Jongin na may mali sa inaakto ni Kyungsoo. Ilang linggo na silang ganito, halos hindi naguusap, nagkikita. Sa bawat paglapit niya ay siya namang paglayo ng isa. Kilala niya si Kyungsoo, hindi ito yung tipong nagsasabi ng problema pero umaasa si Jongin na sana sa pagkakataong ito, magtitiwala ito sa kanya dahil handa siyang makinig, umalalay at umintindi._

_“Pre, pwede bang dito muna ako. May pag uusapan lang kami ni Soo” bungad ni Chanyeol, kaklase nila_

_Nawala ang saya sa mata ni Jongin bagkus napalitan ito ng pag aalala, pagkapikon at higit sa lahat selos. Sa mga panahong hindi sila magkasama ni Kyungsoo ay palagi niya itong nakikitang kasama si Chanyeol. Sa library, sa canteen, sa park at ngayon pati pwesto niya sa loob ng classroom. Isang bagay ang ikinabahala niya, ang unti unti nitong pagpalit sa pwesto niya sa buhay ni Kyungsoo._

_Hindi makatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, halatang umiiwas at may itinatago._

_“Nogs, may problema ba kayo ni Kyungsoo? Bakit lagi niyang kasama yan?” si Jongdae sabay turo kay Chanyeol at Kyungsoo sa di kalayuan._

_Nasa canteen sila ng eskwela. Kung nakakamatay lang ang tingin kanina pa bumulagta si Chanyeol sa harap ni Jongin. Hindi lubos maisip ni Jongin kung anong kasalanan ang nagawa niya kay Kyungsoo at bakit ito umiiwas sa kanya at mas masakit may kasama itong iba._

_“Inuman tayo sa bayan mamaya pagkatapos ng klase. Libre ko” sabay talikod ni Jongin sa mga natulalang kaibigan. Hindi niya kayang tagalan na tingnan pa ang taong mahal na may kasamang iba, sa bawat hakbang ang ay ang isa isang pagtulo ng luha na matagal na niyang kinikimkim. Ang daming tanong sa kanyang isip, tanong na isang tao lang ang makakasagot._

_Sabay ng pagkawala ni Jongin sa paningin ni Kyungsoo ang pagpatak ng luha sa kanyang mata._

_“Patawad, Jongin. Para din naman sayo tong gagawin ko” bulong ni Kyungsoo_

_“Nogs, nakakaanim ka na. Tama na yan” awat ni Yixing sa kaibigan dahil alam nila kung gaano kahina si Jongin pagdating sa alak._

_“Bakit ganun? Minahal ko naman siya hyung eh. May mali ba sa akin? Ayaw na ba niya?” humagulgol ng iyak si Jongin_

_Awang awa ang mga kaibigan sa itsura ni Jongin. Ngayon lamang nila nakita itong umiyak ng ganito._

_“Hyung, may rason ang lahat. Tama na hyung” tapik ni Sehun sa humahagulgol pa ding si Jongin_

_“Nakausap mo na ba siya, Nogs?” tanong ni Jongdae_

_“Sinusubukan ko Dae, pero ayaw niya akong kausapin”_

_“Baka kailangan niya muna ng panahon Nogs. Baka isang araw siya mismo ang lalapit at magpapaliwanag sayo” pangugumbinsi ni Jongdae_

_Gulong gulo na ang isip ni Jongin. Walang wala ang pait ng alak sa nararamdaman niyang sakit. Masaya sila ni Kyungsoo pero sa isang iglap nagbago ang lahat, sa isang kisapmata unti unti itong lumalayo, unti unting nawawala sa paningin niya._

_Pero masyado niyang mahal si Kyungsoo para hayaan nalang na lumayo ito. Gagawin niya ang lahat para bumalik sila sa dati._

_“Hinding hindi kita susukuan, Soo. Mahal na mahal kita” ang huling salitang sinambit ni Jongin bago tuluyang hinila ng antok ang namamanhid niyang katawan._

 

 

**Pito**

 

 

“Baby naman, tama na please” pag aalo ni Jongin sa kasintahan

Kakatapos lang nilang manood ng The Notebook at hindi na matigil ang paghikbi ni Kyungsoo sa bisig ni Jongin.

“Kapag ba ako nakalimot, gagawin mo din yung ginawa ni Noah?” naiiyak na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kasintahan

“Oo naman. Hinding hindi ako magsasawang ipapaalala sayo kung gaano mo ako kamahal at gaano kita kamahal. Kaya tama na yan huh?” sabay halik ni Jongin sa luhang tumutulo sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo

“Ang sakit lang kasi. Sa panahon ngayon wala na atang taong kayang magmahal gaya ng pagmamahal ni Noah kay Allie” mas lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Nasa sala sila ng kanilang bahay. Nakaupo sa couch si Jongin habang nakakandong at nakayakap naman sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

“Babe, lahat ng taong totoong nagmamahal kayang kaya gawin yun. Kahit ako, kung ikaw ang nasa kalagayan ni Allie, hinding hindi ko hahayaang mawala ka sa paningin ko. Araw araw, gabi gabi ipaaalala ko sayo kung paano mo ako minahal at kung gaano kita ka mahal. Walang imposible sa taong nagmamahal, babe” mahabang paliwanag ni Jongin sabay haplos sa malambot na buhok ng kasintahan

“Salamat Jongin” nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingala kay Jongin

“Salamat saan?” nakangiting tanong ni Jongin sabay haplos sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo

“Kasi hindi ka sumuko sakin. Alam ko na naging makasarili ako, sinaktan kita dati” at unti unti na namang namumuo ang luha sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo, ngayon sa magkaibang dahilan. Luha dala ng saya at pagpapasalamat dahil sa kabila man ng sakit na naidulot niya sa taong kasama, hindi siya sinukan nito. Pinatunayan nito sa kanya na kaya nilang lampasan ang lahat dahil mahal nila ang isa’t isa.

Isang munting halik ang iginawad ni Jongin sa labi ni Kyungsoo bago nagsalita.

“Hinding hindi kita susukuan, Soo. Buong buhay ko ngayon lang ako nagmahal at alam kung worth it kang ipaglaban” mahigpit na niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo

“No matter what happens to us, everyday I spent with you is the best day of my life” – The Notebook

 

 

 

 

_“Soo, namiss kita” masiglang bati ni Jongin_

_Walang mapagsidlan ang tuwa ni Jongin nang sabihin ni Kyungsoo na magkikita sila sa burol bago ang dapithapon. Masaya siya dahil sa wakas babalik na sila sa dati. Sobrang nangungulila siya sa mga ngiti, yakap at halik ni Kyungsoo nitong mga nakaraang linggo._

_Hindi maitago ang paghanga ni Jongin sa nasilayan. Sobrang ganda ni Kyungsoo, nagliliwanag ito sa kanyang paningin, ganito ba talaga kapag nagmamahal? Kung mararapatin ng sitwasyon at pagkakataon, hinding hindi na niya pakakawalan si Kyungsoo dahil alam niya sa puso at isip niya na siya na, wala ng iba pa._

_Pero parang gumuho lahat ng pangarap ni Jongin ng marinig ang salitang binitawan ni Kyungsoo._

_“Jongin, maghiwalay na tayo” mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo ng nakayuko, hindi niya kayang tingnan sa mata si Jongin dahil baka bawiin niya ang sinabi niya at yumakap nalang dito._

_“Soo, hindi ko maintindihan. Bakit?” hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang luhang tumutulo sa pisngi. Lahat ng pangarap at pag asa ay unti unting tinatangay ng hangin. Kasabay ng pagkalaho ng pag asang iyon ay ang unti unting pagkadurog ng kanyang puso._

_“Aalis na ako bukas, Jongin. Babalik na kami ng Maynila, babalik na ako sa dati kong buhay” nakangiti pero lumuluha si Kyungsoo. Masaya siya dahil sa wakas giginhawa na ulit ang buhay nila pero alam niya na may maiiwang malaking parte ng puso niya sa Maharlika. Ayaw ni Kyungsoo maging makasarili at hilingin kay Jongin na sumama sa kanya. Nakagisnan ni Jongin ang buhay dito sa Maharlika, nandito ang buhay at pamilya niya, masaya na si Jongin bago palang siya dumating kaya umaasa siyang magiging masaya pa din ito kahit wala na siya._

_“Soo, hindi naman kita pipigilan eh. Naiintindihan ko pero wag namang ganito, Soo” hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang lumuhod habang umiiyak sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Lahat ng natitirang pag-asa niya para sa kanilang dalawa ay unti unting nawawala dahil alam niyang sa kanilang dalawa siya nalang ang kumakapit._

_“Jongin, tama na” hinila ni Kyungsoo si Jongin para tumayo ito. Tinitigan niya ito sa mata na puno ng pagmamahal “Makinig ka sakin Jongin, kung tayo man sa huli walang makakapigil dun, pagtatagpuin tayo ng tadhana. Pero sa ngayon kailangan muna nating maghiwalay. May pangarap ako at alam kung ikaw din. May pangarap tayo na kailangan nating tuparin” hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang kumakawalang hikbi pero pinipilit niyag magpakatatag dahil kailangan, para sa kanilang dalawa._

_“Pero pwede din naman nating subukan, Soo. Kahit malayo tayo sa isa’t isa. Hindi mo na ba ako mahal?” malakas ang kabog sa dibdib ni Jongin. Lungkot, pag-aalala, sakit at pag-aalinlangan na baka hindi siya mahal ni Kyungsoo at ganun nalang siya kadali nitong iwanan at bitawan._

_Hinalikan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa labi._

_“Mahal kita Jongin, sigurado yun. Pero ayokong matali tayo sa isa’t isa ng walang kasiguraduhan. Wala sa lebel at distansya ang pagmamahal, nasa tindi iyon ng pagmamahalan, na kahit hindi kayo magkasama, nag uusap, nagkikita kung totoong ang nararamdaman niyo sa isa’t isa walang makakapantay dun” pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang luha ng taong mahal di alintana ang sariling luha na tumutulo sa pisngi_

_“Soo, hindi ko kaya…” at tuluyan ng bumagsak ang nanginginig na katawan ni Jongin. Napaluhod siya sa lupa, hindi mahanap ang lakas para lumaban._

_“Jongin, wag na natin pahirapan ang mga sarili natin” lumuhod na din si Kyungsoo para pantayan ito at titigan sa mata “Ipinapangako ko sayo na kapag naging mabuti satin ang tadhana at nagtagpo ulit tayo makalipas ang ilang taon, sa eksaktong araw na una mo akong nakilala, magpapakasal ako sayo” buong pusong mutawi ni Kyungsoo. Wala mang kasiguraduhan pero umaasa siya dahil alam niyang sa sarili niya wala na siyang mamahalin higit pa sa pagmamahal niya kay Jongin._

_“Mahal kita, Soo” halos hindi na marinig ni Jongin ang sariling boses dahil nangingibabaw ang paghikbi dala ng sakit_

_“Mahal na mahal din kita Jongin, patawad” hinalikan ni Kyungsoo sa noo ang kaisa isang taong nagbigay ng liwanag sa madilim niyang mundo. Ang taong naging sandalan niya sa mga panahong mahina siya. Ang taong nagpa alala sa kanya na sa kabila man ng hirap at sakit ng buhay makakaya niyang ngumiti at maging positibo. Ang taong tumulong sa kanyang tumayo mula sa pag kakalugmok. Ang taong minahal niya higit pa sa buhay niya “Paalam, Jongin” gamit ang natitirang lakas, tumayo ni Kyungsoo. Ipinagdasal niya sa lahat ng santo na bigyan pa siya ng konting lakas para tuluyang lisanin ang lugar kung saan binuo nilang dalawa ni Jongin ang kanilang pangarap at kung saan siya mismo ang sumira. Walang lingon lingong tumakbo si Kyungsoo habang humihikbi._

_Isa…_

_Dalawa…_

_Tatlo…_

_Apat…_

_Lima…_

_Anim…_

_Pito…_

_At hindi na nabilang pa ni Jongin ang sunod sunod na patak ng butil ng luha mula sa kanyang mata. Masakit. Sobrang sakit. Pakiramdam ni Jongin namanhid na ang buo niyang katawan sa sakit pero yung puso niya parang wala ng maramdaman._

_Kasabay ng paglisan ng araw ang paglisan ng taong inalayan niya ng buong puso at kaluluwa, ang taong pinasaya siya sa panandaliang panahon, ang taong habangbuhay ng magiging parte ng kanyang puso._

 

 

**Walo**

 

 

“Naalala mo ba noong college pa tayo laging may dumidikit saking mga babae tapos sa isang tingin mo lang nagtatakbuhan na sila” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo habang humahawak sa tiyan

“Thank you poochie at inilayo mo tong dobi na to sa mga biatches” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun sabay pisil sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo

“Aray ko Baek. Bitiwan mo pisngi ko at tatamaan ka talaga sakin” masama ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun

Napapangiti nalang si Jongin habang pinagmamasadang nagkukulitan ang magkakaibigan.

Sino ba naman ang mag-aakala na sa ilang taon nilang hindi pagkikita ni Kyungsoo ay sila pa din hanggang sa huli. Buong akala niya maaagaw na ito ng iba, buong akala niya huli na siya.

 

 

_After 2 years…_

_Dalawang taon na ang nakakalipas hindi pa din mawala sa puso at isip ni Jongin si Kyungsoo kaya ito ang naging dahilan kung kaya’t nagsikap siya para makakuha ng scholarship sa isang eskwelahan sa Maynila. Masyadong malaki ay Maynila at hindi niya alam kung saan magsisimula pero umaasa siyang ang tadhana mismo ang magtatagpo sa kanilang dalawa, sa ngayon magsisikap muna siya para patunayan na karapat dapat siya para kay Kyungsoo._

_“Nogs, samahan mo naman ako sa UP oh” si Jongdae, ang kaisa isang kaibigan niya na sumama para mag-aral din sa Maynila. Pinili ni Sehun at Yixing na maiwan sa Maharlika dahil hindi kaya ng pamilya ng mga ito ang tustusan ang pag-aaral sa Maynila._

_“Ano namang gagawin natin dun? May pinopormahan ka ba dun?” walang interes na tanong ni Jongin dahil abalang abala siya plates niya dahil malapit na ang pasahan nito._

_Pinangarap ni Jongin ang maging Engineer dahil kay Kyungsoo._

**_“Pangako ko, Soo. Kapag naging Engineer ako bibilhin ko ang lupang ito at patatayuan ko ng bahay na gusto mo”_ ** _malinaw pa sa isip ni Jongin ang binitiwang pangako_

_“Sira. Susunduin ko si Minmin. Lumipat siya ng paaralan nakalimutan mo ba?”_

_“Oh bat pa ako kasama? Kaya mo na yan” nakatutok pa din si Jongin sa ginagawa_

_“Maraming chicks dun Nogs. Malay mo nandun pala yung nakatadhana para sayo” nakangising pangungumbinsi sa kanya ni Jongdae_

_“Sira. Nakatadhana na ako sa iba”_

_“Iniwan ka naman” rolyo ni Jongdae sa kanyang mata_

_“Psh. Oo na. Sasamahan ka na” pilit na itinatago ni Jongin ang sakit dahil sa nakalipas na taon hindi siya nakakalimot. Pilit mang itinatago, lilitaw at lilitaw pa din ang totoo niya nararamdaman niya para kay Kyungsoo_

_“Nogs, dito ka lang muna ha. Puntahan ko lang si Minmin” paalam ni Jongdae_

_Inilibot ni Jongin ang paningin. Sobrang laki ng lugar ng UP kumpara sa eskwelahan na pinapasukan nila ni Jongdae. Nasa isang parke siya na di niya malaman kung saang banda dahil hinila lamang siya ni Jongdae papasok._

_dugdug…dugdug…dugdug…_

_Hindi malaman ni Jongin kung ano ang mararamdaman sa pagkakataong yun. Sa nakalipas na taon nakumbinsi niya ang sarili niyang maayos na siya pero lahat ng saya at sakit bumalik sa isang iglap ng masilayan ang taong lubos niyang minahal, si Kyungsoo._

_Sa di kalayuan ng kinatatayuan ni Jongin, si Kyungsoo. Tutok ang mata sa librong binabasa. Napangiti si Jongin dahil hindi pa din ito nagbabago. Mahilig pa din itong mag basa kung saan._

_Kung maganda si Kyungsoo sa paningin niya nung mga nakaraang taon mas lalo itong gumanda ngayon. Nagliliwanag pa din ang balat nito, mas umbok ang pisngi at mas mapula ang labi. Ang labi na minsan na din niyang nahalikan at ang labing gusto ulit niyang matikman. Kung titingnan ang kabuuan ni Kyungsoo, napagtanto niyang mas maayos ang buhay nito kesa buhay nila sa Maharlika at masaya si Jongin dahil ito ang naging kapalit ng paghihirap niya._

_Ayaw ng palampasin ni Jongin ang pagkakataong makausap ulit si Kyungsoo kaya nagpasya siyang lumapit dito pero nakailang hakbang pa lamang siya ng may dumating at umakbay dito mula sa likod na agad namang nginitian ni Kyungsoo._

_Si Chanyeol…_

_Parang nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Jongin sa katawan. Hindi siya makagalaw sa kinatatayuan. Nang makabawi, agad siyang tumalikod at humakbang papalayo, sunod sunod ang malalaking patak na luha ang lumalabas sa kanyang mata dahil sa pangalawang pagkakataon nawasak na naman ang kanyang puso._

_Saktong naka-walong hakbang si Jongin papalayo ang siyang pagdating ng isang taong humalik sa labi ni Chanyeol, si Baekhyun._

 

**Siyam**

 

 

“Anong kalokohan na naman to Jongin at kailangan mo pa akong piringan?” maktol ni Kyungsoo sa kasintahan habang gini-guide siya nito

“Surprise nga kasi babe, you’ll see” masayang sagot ni Jongin

“Kapag talaga ako nadapa at nahulog sa bangin…”

“Sakin ka lang mahuhulog babe, I’ll make sure of that” natatawang resbak ni Jongin sabay halik sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo

“Tsk. Tsansing” irap ni Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng panyong nakatakip sa kanyang mata

“We’re here” masayang bati ni Jongin

“Finally” buntong hininga ni Kyungsoo, pawis na pawis siya sa paglalakad sa di malaman kung saan siya dadalhin ng kanyang balahurang kasintahan.

“Surprise!” sigaw ni Jongin sabay tanggal ng piring sa mata ni Kyungsoo

“Shit” malutong na napamura si Kyungsoo habang nakatakip ang kamay sa kanyang bibig. Gulat, pagkabigla at saya ang nararamdaman niya habang nakatingala sa isang bagay na matagal na niyang pinangarap.

“Nagustuhan mo ba?” nag aalalang tanong ni Jongin

“Babe…Paano?” hikbing baling ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Ang luha na tumutulo sa kanyang mata ay hindi dahil sa lungkot kundi dahil sa saya. Isang bagay na hinangad niya sa buong buhay niya ay tinupad ng kaisa isang taong pinangarap niyang makasama hanggang huli, si Jongin.

Mahigpit na niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo habang tahimik na humihikbi pa din ito.

Sobrang saya ang nadarama ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pinakaimporteng lugar nila ni Jongin, sa tuktok ng burol kung saan nabuo ang “silang dalawa” nakatayo ang dreamhouse niya, ang magisislbing tahanan at pundasyon ng pamilyang bubuuin nilang dalawa.

“Diba nangako ako sayo dati na sa lugar na’to, kung saan nabuo ang lahat itatayo ko ang dreamhouse mo?” tanging tango ang naging sagot ni Kyungsoo at mas lalong idiniin ang kanyang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin “Alam mo ba, Soo. Kahit nung hindi pa tayo nagkikita ulit binili ko pa rin yung lupa? Kasi ito yung lugar na nagpapaalala sakin sayo at sa lahat ng bagay na may kinalaman sayo, sating dalawa” hinalikan ni Jongin ang tuktok ng ulo ni Kyungsoo at hinarap ito “Mahal kita, Soo at gagawin ko ang lahat mapasaya ka lang”

“Mahal din kita. Salamat, Jongin” sa pangalawang pagkakataon isinubsob ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin lihim na nagpapasalamat sa panginoon dahil ibinigay sa kanya ang lalaking kaya siyang pasayahin at mahalin ng walang hinihiling na kapalit.

 

 

 

 

_“Engr Kim, your meeting with the investor will be on 30 mins” paliwanag ni Lisa kay Jongin_

_“Thanks Lisa. Anyways, dumating na ba yung titulo ng property na binili ko?” tanong ni Jongin sa kanyang sekretarya_

_“As for Atty Sanchez Sir, ipapadala palang daw po yung titulo galing sa Maharlika”_

_“Okay. Thank you” ngumiti si Jongin habang inaayos ang gamit para sa meeting_

_Anim na taon na din ang nakakaraan simula nung huling nakita ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa UP. Pagkatapos nun hindi na siya kailanman sumama kay Jongdae para sunduin ang boyfriend nito._

_Inaamin ni Jongin na sa anim na taong iyon hindi niya nakakalimutan si Kyungsoo pero labis siyang nasaktan sa nalamang may iba na itong mahal. Inabala niya ang kanyang sarili sa pag-aaral, nag babaka-sakali na darating ang panahon na makakalimutan niya sa Kyungsoo pero nabigo siya._

_Nakagraduate si Jongin bilang Suma Cumlaude at makalipas ang ilang buwan naging ganap na Engineer siya. Sa lahat ng tagumpay niya naging inspirasyon niya ang kanyang pamilya at ang kaisa isang taong minahal niya, si Kyungsoo kahit na malaki ang posibilidad na nakatali na ito sa iba sa nagdaang mga taon._

_“Gentlemen, this is Engr Kim Jongin of KaiSoo Engineering Services, they will be the one in-charge for the construction of The Portville Homes” pakilala ng isang investor kay Jongin_

_“Good morning” agad namang yumuko si Jongin para magbigay galang. Sa loob ng conference room siya ang isa sa mga pinakabata dahil halos lahat ng investor respetado at bihasa sa kani-kanilang propesyon._

_“So today gents, we invited some of the well-known interior designers for our concept bidding on each unit for Phase One of The Portville” paliwanag ng host na si Mr Lee_

_Konting konti nalang makakatulog na si Jongin sa sobrang bored sa pakikinig ganun din ang ibang investor. Naka-apat na present na ang mga potential interior designer pero wala ni isa ang nakakuha ng kaniyang atensiyon. Simple pero elegante, iyon ang hinahanap ng kanyang panlasa para sa gagawing proyekto._

_“And now, for the last presentor from KaDi Interior Design Corp please welcome…Mr Do Kyungsoo” agad na napabangon si Jongin mula sa pagkakatulog ng marinig ang pangalan ng huling interior designer._

_dugdug…dugdug…dugdug…_

_At sa nakalipas na anim na taon naramdaman niya ulit ang pamilyar na pagbilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso na sa isang tao lang nakalaan, kay Kyungsoo._

_Agad na nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang makita siya nito pero agad naman din itong nakabawi nang tumikhim si Mr Lee, sensyales na kailangan na nitong magsimula sa presentation._

_“Good morning, Sir. I’m Do Kyungsoo and I’ll present to you our propose concept for the project” simula ni Kyungsoo_

_Sa buong presentation ni Kyungsoo nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kabubuan ng isa. Hindi pa din siya makapaniwala sa nakalipas na anim na taon nagkita ulit sila. Kahit anong tanggi niya sa isip na wala na siyang nararamdaman para dito, hindi nagsisinungaling ang tibok ng kanyang puso._

_Mas lalong naging kaakit akit sa Kyungsoo sa paningin ni Jongin. Sa tinagal tagal na panahon ng di nila pagkikita mas kumurba ang katawan nito at mas lumaki ang bandang pwetan._

_Hindi kailanman pumasok si Jongin sa isang relasyon pagkatapos ng paghihiwalay nila ni Kyungsoo kaya ngayon lang ulit siya sobrang naakit sa isang tao, na sa simpleng pagtayo lang ni Kyungsoo sa harap niya, nagkaka-boner na siya._

_Iniling ni Jongin ang ulo sa naisip dahil malaki ang posibilidad na may nagmamay-ari na dito, **baka si Chanyeol,** sigaw ng isip niya kasabay ng pagguho ng pag-asang namumuo sa puso niya._

_“That would be all. Thank you” pagtatapos ni Kyungsoo_

_Agad na umugong ang palakpakan sa loob ng conference room na nagpagising kay Jongin sa kanyang imahinasyon._

_“I like it. Though, it’s not yet the best one, but I like it. I’m voting for Mr. Do & Company, who’s with me?” masiglang sabi ni Mr. Bae, isa sa mga financer_

_Nagsitaasan ang kamay ng halos lahat ng investor sa conference room. Napabaling ang tingin ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at agad naman niya itong pinagsisihan nang makitang nakangiting nakatitig ito sa kanya._

_dugdug…dugdug…dugdug…_

_“How about you Mr. Kim?” baling ni Mr Lee kay Jongin_

_“It’s good. Great job Mr. Do” simpleng tugon ni Jongin kahit sa kaloob looban niya sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya._

_“It is settle then. Congratutaions Mr. Do for winning the bidding” sigaw ng isang investor_

_“Thank you Sir, you won’t regret this” ngiting pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo sabay tingin kay Jongin na nakatitig din sa kanya._

_dugdug…dugdug…dugdug_

_Ang ritmo ng dalawang pusong pinaghiwalay at pinagtagpo._

_“Lisa, how do I look?” tanong ni Jongin sa sekretarya habang inaayos ang tie at sinusuklay ang buhok gamit ang kamay_

_“Sir naman. Pang ilang tanong niyo na yan?” natatawang sagot ng kanyang sekretarya “huhulaan ko pa ba Sir kung para kanino yang pagpapagwapo mo?”_

_“It will be the first time that we will meet, just the two of us, after f*cking 6 years and I want to look fine and I don’t know why” irita at kabadong sabi ni Jongin_

_“Mahal mo pa kasi, Sir. That explains why” iling na sagot ng Sekretarya_

_Hindi lang basta sekretarya ni Jongin si Lisa kundi isang matalik din na kaibigan. Alam nito ang personal niyang buhay kabilang na ang tungkol kay Kyungsoo._

_“What should I do then?” taas kilay na tanong ni Jongin dahil hindi talaga niya alam._

_Tatlong araw na din ang nakakaraan matapos ang conference meeting nang makatanggap siya ng text mula kay Kyungsoo na gusto siya nitong makausap, though he’s not really sure kung tungkol ba sa project o sa personal nilang buhay._

_It’s funny na kung gaano man siya katalino sa negosyo, ganun din siya kabobo pagdating kay Kyungsoo dahil kahit nakailang rehearsal man siya hindi pa din maisip ang sasabihin kapag nakaharap niya ito._

_“Sabihin mo lang Sir kung gaano mo siya kamahal” ngumisi si Lisa habang inaayos ang mga papel sa kaniyang lamesa “Sabihin mo na kahit ilang taon man ang lumipas siya pa din. Hay naku sir, malungkot ang mag-isa sa buhay kaya go lang ng go. Kung mahal mo habulin mo ganern. Thank me later” maarteng dugtong nito sabay wink_

_“Tsk. I’ll get going then. Wish me luck” Jongin chuckles_

_“Fighting Sir. Hindi na ako makapag hintay ng bagong boss ni boss” malaki ang ngiti ng kanyang sekretarya_

_Isang tawa lang ang naging tugon ni Jongin sabay labas ng kanyang opisina._

_“What do you want to talk about?” walang emosyong sabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya pinapahalata ang kaba sa boses niya dahil natatakot siya na hindi naman pala personal ang sadya ni Kyungsoo._

_Nandito sila sa maliit na conference room sa isang studio na pag-aari ng kompanya nila Kyungsoo. Magkaharap sila sa isang lamesa na pang apatan._

_“Hmmm. I just wan’t to ask something” alanganing tugon ni Kyungsoo, hindi ito makatitig ng diretso sa mata ni Jongin._

_dugdug…dugdug…dugdug…_

_Kabado si Jongin sa patutunguhan ng usapan._

_“What is it?” direstong tugon ni Jongin_

_“May iba na ba?” kagat ni Kyungsoo ang pang ibabang labi “I mean, may girlfriend o…….. asawa?” napapikit si Kyungsoo pagkatapos bitawan ang mga salita, halatang nahihiya._

_Ang kaninang kaba ni Jongin ay napalitan ng tuwa dahil sobra siyang na-cutean sa inaasta ni Kyungsoo. Konti nalang ang pagpipigil na natitira sa kanyang sistema na halikan at yakapin ito._

_“God. I miss you so much” sigaw ng isip ni Jongin pero nananatili ang cold-aura sa mukha niya, mahirap na baka umaasa lang pala siya sa wala._

_“Why do you ask?” Jongin smirks_

_“Kasi…nakadepende ang susunod na gagawin ko sa sagot mo” tinatakpan na ni Kyungsoo ang namumula niyang mukha sa hiya._

_“Fine. I’m still single. What will you do about it then?” hindi mabura sa mukha ni Jongin ang ngiti_

_“Yes!” malakas ang sigaw ni Kyungsoo na siya namang kinagulat ni Jongin “Sorry about that. Wait I prepared something” binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang laptop sa at kinonekta ito sa projector na nasa harap._

_Nadismaya si Jongin dahil sa pag-aakalang pagkatapos ng tanong ni Kyungsoo, business deal pala ang kahahantungan ng lahat._

_Napataas ang kilay ni Jongin nang lumabas sa screen ang mukha ni Kyungsoo na sobrang cute. Nakasuot ito ng pink loose jacket, nakapouty lips at naka ‘saranghae sign’ ang mga daliri at nalaglag ang panga niya nang mabasa ang nakasulat sa title page ng powepoint ni Kyungsoo._

**_“9 Reasons to Love Me.... Again?”_ ** _naguguluhang tanong ni Jongin_

_“Yes. Please listen to me Jongin. Tatanggapin ko kung ano man ang magiging desisyon mo pagkatapos nito, just listen to me. Promise it won’t take long” Kyungsoo with his puppy eyes._

_“Fine” matigas na tugon ni Jongin pero sa loob niya nagdiriwang siya. Kahit na walang presentation, alam niya sa sariling babalikan niya si Kyungsoo, but a man can play hard to get right?_

_Nagcross arms si Jongin kunware seryosong nakikinig na para lamang itong business presentation._

_Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang suot saka ngumiti ng matamis kay Jongin. Sa paraan ng pagngiti nito para nito desidido itong makuha ang “Yes” mula sa isang customer, ang produkto: ang pag-ibig ni Jongin._

 

  1. **_I’m cute_**



_Lumabas sa screen ang graphical statistic representation na nagpapakita ng maliit na parte (ng isang buong circle) ng percentage na may nakasulat na “cute guys in the world 3%”_

_Natawa si Jongin sa pinagagawa ni Kyungsoo, ayaw man niyang aminin pero kinikilig siya._

_“Did you know that the probability of having a cute boyfriend like me is close to zero?” simula ni Kyungsoo ng nakangiti “Kapag ako ang nagiging boyfriend mo magiging proud ka kasi cute ako, yun nga lang you should watch out kasi maraming mapapalingon hahaha” mahinang tawa ni Kyungsoo “But I won’t stop you from being possessive anyway” Kyungsoo winks while Jongin’s heart just melted. Baka hindi na abutin ng No. 9 at mapa-oo na si Jongin._

 

  1. **_I’m an independent man_**



_“The key word for this is practicality. When you’re with me, I’ll make sure you won’t spend a single penny for our dates and hangouts. I can provide for myself. I won’t be a bother financially. I’ll make sure of that” mahabang paliwanag ni Kyungsoo habang pinaglalaruan ang kuko sa kamay._

_Sumunod na lumabas sa screen ang net mothly income ni Kyungsoo less living expenses and savings._

_“Your work pays well huh?” Jongin crosses his arms while eyeing the screen_

_“Yes. But not as much your business’ profit” gustong manliit ni Kyungsoo sa taong kaharap, Jongin did became a successful man at gusto niyang sabihin na masaya siya para dito._

_“Thanks to you?”_

_“Me?” namula si Kyungsoo_

_Cute.Sigaw ng puso ni Jongin_

_“Yes. But I beg to disagree with that proposition of yours Mr. Do, let’s talk about that later. For now, you may proceed” authoritative ang boses ni Jongin pero nakangiti ito._

 

  1. **_I’m a husband/wife material_**



_“Living alone for 3 years made me your husband/wife material Mr Kim. I can do basic household chores and one thing I’m best at, cooking” ngumiti si Kyungsoo at mas lalong pumula ang mukha nito. Hiyang hiya na siya sa ginagawa, but if this will be the only way to get Jongin back, so be it._

_“Here’s the list of the things I can do, with references If you want to check” Kyungsoo grins_

_“But I don’t need a maid, I need a wife Mr. DO” natatawang iling ni Jongin_

_“Eh di bunos nalang yun” Kyungsoo laughs_

_“You’re so cute” Jongin blurted out unintentionally_

_“That made my first proposition valid” Kyungsoo bite his lower lip, seducing Jongin in the process_

_“Whatever”_

 

  1. **_I can be with you for better or worst_**



_“I know I failed in this one long time ago and I’m asking for a second chance now Mr. Kim” napayuko si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang nasaktan niya sa Jongin noon pero sa lahat ng ginawa niya, wala siyang pinagsisihan dahil hindi magiging ganito si Jongin kung hindi siya umalis._

_Hindi akalain ni Jongin na sa kabila man ng taong nagdaan, hindi nawala ang sakit . Pilit man niyang ibinaon sa kailaliman ng kanyang puso, isang salita lang ni Kyungsoo bumalik lahat na parang nangyari lang ito kahapon at ngayon handa na siyang making, handa na siyang intindhin ang taong kaharap dahil simple lang, he want this person back in this life, in his heart._

_Malungkot na tumitig si Kyungsoo sa kayumangging mata ni Jongin na agad namang napalitan ng ngiti._

_“Please, proceed” binawi ni Jongin ang matang nakatitig kay Kyungsoo at agad ibinaling sa screen._

 

  1. **_I know your flaws_**



_“Alam ko hindi sapat ng ilang buwang magkasama tayo sa Maharlika, for me to be able to say that I know you, Jongin, but who cares, I have a lifetime to know you anyway” confident na sabi ni Kyungsoo na siyang nagpangiti kay Jongin._

_“Confident, are we?” Jongin chuckles_

_“Of course. I’ll get you by hook or by crook”_

_“Stop teasing me” Jongin rolls his eyes while smiling_

_“I am not. Will you say yes now, daddy?” inis ni Kyungsoo sa pulang pula na ngayong si Jongin_

_Sinamaan lang ni Jongin ng tingin si Kyungsoo pero yung puso niya, tumalon na ata palabas._

 

  1. **_I can be your friend, your mom, your life_**



_“I can be anything you want me to be” says Kyungsoo with his pleading eyes on Jongin_

_Umiling si Jongin._

_“You don’t really have to. I like who you are” nginitian ni Jongin si Kyungsoo_

_“Tsk. Wag ka ngang paasa. Baka umasa ako” nirolyo ni Kyungsoo ang mata saka nag cross arms. Alam niyang wala siya sa lugar para magpabebe at bet niya ang mga palipad hangin ni Jongin._

 

  1. **_I’m still single and I believe we’re meant to be_**



_“I’m still single and ready to mingle just for you daddy hahaha”_

_“How about Chanyeol?” taas kilay na tanong ni Jongin pilit na tinatago ang bitterness sa boses. Sa huling naalala niya, nakita niya si Kyungsoo kasama si Chanyeol sa UP that what makes him think na sila na at baka kasal na din ang dalawa ngayon._

_“Huh? Chanyeol? You mean Park Chanyeol?” naguguluhang tanong ni Kyungsoo_

_“Yes”_

_“Oh. Ikakasal na siya kay Baekhyun. Actually, Baekhyun invited you if you know, everything turns out well today hehe” naiilang na sabi ni Kyungsoo_

_“What? Hindi kayo? I mean ikaw at si Chanyeol?” nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin sa nalaman_

_“Saan mo naman nakuha yan? Hello, kahit nung nasa Maharlika pa ako sila na ni Baek. Wait don’t tell me… ina-ssumed mo na kami? How come?” si Kyungsoo_

_“Nakita ko kayo sa UP” nahihiyang tugon ni Jongin sabay kamot sa batok. Kung nagpakita pala siya baka kasal na sila ngayon ni Kyungsoo. Beri bad, Jongin._

_“Shit. Kailan?” gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo_

_“6 years ago” kagat ni Jongin ang pang ibabang labi_

_“Uso magtanong Kim Jongin” sinamaan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Jongin_

_“Sorry” ang tanging naisagot ni Jongin sabay ngumiwi dahil para na siyang isinumpa ni Kyungsoo sa titig nito._

 

  1. **_I’m willing to learn new things_**



_Namula si Kyungsoo sa naisip na paliwanag sa pang-walo._

_“Wala man akong experience, I may not be good in a relationship and most probably in bed?” namula sila pareho sabay iwas tingin “Pero pangako, I can be the best boyfriend you could ever have, so do me, I mean try me hehe” napangiwi si Kyungsoo habang napangisi naman si Jongin._

_“Come here” mejo husky ang boses ni Jongin sabay senyas ng kamay para palapitin si Kyungsoo_

_Malakas ang kabog ng puso ni Kyungsoo nang makarating sa harap ni Jongin._

_“Nakapag decide ka na ba? Ayaw mo na ba? Pero may isa pa. Saka I can make revision kung hindi mo na ---“ hindi na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang sasabhin nang hilahin siya ni Jongin at paupuin sa lap nito._

_dugdug…dugdug…dugdug…_

_“Let’s explore together.You want a warm up?” Jongin teasingly smile. Hawak ni Jongin ang bewang ni Kyungsoo bilang suporta habang ang kamay ni Kyungsoo ay nasa leeg ni Jongin para suportaan ang sarili._

_“What do you ---“ sa pangalawang pagkakataon hindi na naituloy ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin ang siilin ni Jongin na halik ang kanyang labi._

_“And the last one is?” habol hiningang tanong ni Jongin pagkatapos ng mind blowing nilang halikan ni Kyungsoo._

 

  1. **_I still love you and I want you back_**



_“I still love you and I want you back” mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo sabay subsob ng mukha sa balikat ni Jongin. Nawala na ang bigat at pag-alala sa kanyang dibdib dahil sa wakas nasabi na niya. Handa siyang tanggapin kung ano man ang maging desisyon ni Jongin, he may win or lose at least he tried to win the heart of the only man he truly love. Alam niyang ginawa niya ang best niya and Jongin is definitely worth the risk._

_“I love you. Will you accept my proposal Mr Kim?” hinarap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, unti unting pumapatak ang namumuong luha sa pisngi niya nang maramdamam kung gaano niya kamahal at ka-gustong makasama ulit ang taong kaharap._

_“Yes, but with conditions” ngumiti si Jongin ng matamis bago hinawi ang buhok na humaharang sa mukha ni Kyungsoo._

_Gustong magtatalon sa tuwa ni Kyungsoo sa narinig dahil sa wakas, makalipas ang napakahabang panahon natagpuan at minahal ulit nila ang isa’t-isa._

_“1.You’re cute? No baby, you’re gorgeous” Jongin chuckles_

_Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang balikat ni Jongin._

_“Stop flattering me” pabebeng tugon ni Kyungsoo_

_“2.You’re maybe an independent man but I want to spoil you. Take it or leave it”_

_Fine._

_“3.You’re a wife/husband material. Hmmm let’s see”_

_Kyungsoo laughs. Hindi na siya makapaghintay na patunayan iyon kay Jongin._

_“Will you promise me the fourth one?” Jongin pouts_

_“Of course” si Kyungsoo_

_“Let’s skip the others and jump to No 8. I find it interesting” ngumisi si Jongin_

_“Yah. Pervert!” namula si Kyungsoo, mahinang hinampas ang balikat ni Jongin_

_“With that cute face of yours, your cherry red lips and your globes down there” sabay tingin ni Jongin sa pwet ni Kyungsoo “you made me a pervert babe” nagsmirk si Jongin sabay basa ng pang ibabang labi_

_“How dare you!” pulang pula ang mukhang sinubsob ulit ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin_

_“Will you be m boyfriend? Again?” si Jongin_

_“I should be the one asking”_

_“I assumed it as a YES” parang mapupunit ang mukha ni Jongin sa pagkakangiti. Hindi na niya napigilan ang sariling halikan ulit ang taong matagal na niya pinapamgarap na makita at mahalin ulit, si Kyungsoo._

 

 

**Sampu**

 

 

“I’m nervous” mahinang bulong ni Jongin sa katabing si Chanyeol

“I’ve been there” ngising tugon ni Chanyeol sabay ayos sa suot na tie

“Paano kapag hindi siya dumating?” nag aalalang baling ni Jongin kay Chanyeol

Mahinang natawa si Chanyeol at inakbayan ang kaibigan.

“Si Soo? Hindi darating? Eh halos itali ka na nga nung baliw kung kaibigan para lang makakasiguro na pakakasalan mo siya. You’ve got to be kidding me, Kai” tinapik ni Chanyeol ng mahina ang balikat ni Jongin “Mahal na mahal ka ni Kyungsoo at hindi ka niya tatakbuhan kaya wag kang tungaw”

“Tsk. Oo na” bumuntong hininga si Jongin dahil sa wakas mangyayare na ang matagal na niyang hinihintay, ang pakasalan si Kyungsoo at isigaw sa mundo at sa harap ng Diyos kung gaano niya ito kamahal.

Tinupad ni Kyungsoo ang pangako nito na kung magkikita man sila ulit makalipas ang sampung taon mula sa mismong araw kung kailan sila unang nagkita, magpapakasal ito sa kanya.

Handa na ang lahat pero hindi mapakali si Jongin sa harap. Gustong gusto na niyang makita si Kyungsoo na naglalakad papunta sa kanya para makasigurong wala na itong takas at matatali na sa kanya pang-habang buhay.

“Goodluck loverboy” mahinang tapik ni Chanyeol kay Jongin nang magsimula ng tumunog ang kantang napili nila, senyales ng pagsisimula ng kasal. Tumabi ito sa  asawang si Baekhyun na ngayon ay buntis na sa kanilang panganay. Nag thumbs up lang si Baekhyun kay Jongin at sinuklian niya iyon ng ngiti.

 

~Not sure if you know this, but when we first met

I got so nervous, I couldn't speak~

 

dugdug…dugdug…dugdug…

 

Napangiti si Jongin dahil saktong sakto ang lyrics ng kanta sa nangyare sa kanya nung una niyang makita si Kyungsoo.

 

~In that very moment I found the one and  
My life had found its missing piece~

 

Sino ba namang mag-aakala na iyon na pala. Si Kyungsoo na pala ang taong makakasama niyang humarap sa altar ngayon.

 

~So as long as I live I'll love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white~

 

Parang lumundag ang puso ni Jongin sa tuwa nang iluwa ng bukana ng simbahan ang kaisa isang tao na di niya inakalang mamahalin niya hanggang sa pagtanda, hanggang sa huling hininga at pagpikit ng kanyang mga mata, si Kyungsoo.

 

Ang ganda nito sa suot na puting suit at may dala itong bulaklak. Natawa si Jongin sa sarili nang maalala kung paano nila pinagtalunan ni Kyungsoo ang pagdadala nito ng bulaklak sa altar.

 

~And from now to my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white tonight~

 

Sa bawat hakbang ni Kyungsoo papalapit sa kanya ay ang paglalakbay ng isip ni Jongin sa magiging buhay nilang dalawa, buhay bilang mag-kasama at mag-asawa.

 

Pareho silang hindi perpekto, minsan nag-aaway at nagtatalo pero hindi natatapos ang araw na hindi sila nagbabati na nauuwi sa mahabang gabi.

 

~What we have is timeless  
My love is endless  
And with this ring I say to the world~

 

Nakatitig lang sila sa mata ng bawat isa, palihim na sinisigaw ang mga katagang ‘Mahal Kita”

 

~You're my every reason  
You're all that I believe in  
With all my heart I mean every word~

 

Handa na si Jongin na ibahagi ang kanyang buhay sa taong magiging kabiyak.

 

“Ang ganda mo, Soo” mahinang bulong ni Jongin habang yakap si Kyungsoo pagdating nito sa harap ng altar.

 

“Ang gwapo mo din…hubby?” Kyungsoo chuckles after saying the endearment sweetly

 

~So as long as I live I'll love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white~

 

“Are you ready to spend forever with me?” alok ni Jongin sa kanyang kamay kay Kyungsoo

 

Naluluhang tinanggap iyon ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Always”

 

~And from now to my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white tonight~

 

-The End-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pwede na ba akong maging otor? hahahaha
> 
>  
> 
> KaiSoo is life <3
> 
>  
> 
> Kausapin niyo ako sa twitter, ala ako kausap huhuhu
> 
> twt- @chineeeta21


End file.
